Frozen Hearts
by Nigromante
Summary: Her wish was granted, but it became a curse. His heart is still closed, but the door is opening. What could happen if they meet again, and find what have they done to eachother? Sess-OC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The rest of what appears here belongs to ME. Got it?

Rated: M for precaution.

Thanks to Freezy, for being my beta! (Trust me, it's a hard task)

To separate: 123456

* * *

sounds+  
'thoughts'  
"talk" 

Chapter 1: Out to the world again.

Crack+ . The Oni's neck broke under her katana's impact. The ground trembled a little as the huge body fell against it. A collective sigh was heard as the entire village left the refuge and surrounded their long time-protector. She turned around and spoke calmly.

"This one **has** to be the last." she said to the village's headman.

"But we've tried many times, my lady! We still can't destroy it!"

"We must find a way to get rid of that thing, Ikato. You know that the next demon might be able to defeat me. I've been lucky thus far. You know that I'm still human, don't you?

"I know that, my lady, but..."

"Ikato-san, Ikato-san!"

Everybody turned to where the voices came. Two horsemen appeared on the road, dismounted hastily and bowed to the headman. Then, they noticed the Oni's body and looked at each other. The older one said in a low voice:

"That explains the horrible howl and the tremor"

"It seems we arrived right on time" said the other.

"Do you have news about your mission?" asked the headman, impatiently

"Yes, my lord.

The headman motioned them to follow. The lady walked slowly behind them.

123456

"So, this priestess, this... Shard-hunter...It is not so far from here?"

"She wasn't when we left, but she moves quickly, my lady"

"How can we be sure about the shard? How do we know it is a Shikon no Tama's shard?"

"The only thing I know is that these shards attract demons, and that's exactly what is happening to our village, isn't it?"

"That is true. Ikato, what do you intend to do?"

The headman turned his head to the messengers:

"Are you too tired to travel again? Would you accept the task? Would you give the shard to the priestess?"

"Don't be stupid, Ikato" the lady said. "If the demons are seeking the shard, they would kill these men on a second. I'll take it".

A hint of fear appeared in Ikato's eyes. "But you are...Who is going to protect us?"

"Coward. When the shard wasn't here, nobody bothered us. Besides, the priestess is not so far. I'll leave tomorrow morning".

"As you wish, my lady".

123456

She has been walking or almost two weeks, demos attacking her from every corner. She was glad she was fast enough to destroy them. Although, there was a lack of them in the last days. Maybe because the priestess is closer...' she mussed to herself. 'They didn't say anything about horses in the last village I ran in to. There has to be a reason...'. A very loud shout froze her thoughts.

"OSUWARI!"

She quirked an eyebrow. 'What kind of shout is that?', she thought, aproaching, her hand on the hilt of her Katana.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!

Reaching the place, she started to feel a small tremor. As she arrived to a clearing, she saw nothing but girl, with indecent clothes, arms crossed and looking in the oposite direction. Then , she heard a large wave of curses, coming from a hole in the ground, as a mass of silver hair came up from the hole.

Kagome sensed the shard and turned around, only to face a very pale woman, who was staring with an horrified look to the recently punished Inuyasha.

123456

Please R&R


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The rest of what appears here belongs to ME. Got it?

Rated: M for precaution.

Thanks to Freezy, for being my beta! (Trust me, it's a hard task)

To separate: 123456

Chapter 2 : Meeting

The scent of an unknown being distracted Inuyasha from his cursing. Instead of the lazy return to his feet, he jumped, too fast to the common eye, and stepped between Kagome and the stranger, Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

Too fast to the common eye, the unknown face changed from a wide eyed, terrified expresion to a blank one, the corners of her lips lightly turned in a sarcastic smile. One that reminded the hanyou of a face he didn't what to think of, not then, not ever. That, obviously, gave him the little push he needed.

-Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?

Kagome sighed, ready for another sitting session, but the woman in front of them answered first.

-I always thought that, being who you are, you'd at least be a little polite...but I guess I always hope too much...

Kagome grabbed the fuming boy sleeve's, dragging his ear towards her mouth and whispered lightly:

-She has a shard, Inuyasha. Maybe we should hear what she has to say before...

Of course, the comment didn't work so well...

-HA! So she has a shard! You have a shard! And you're looking for ours too, right, bitch? I'm going to tear you to pieces! Kaze no...

-OSUWARI!Thud! I'm so sorry, -she said, turning to face the woman- He's...

The woman, oblivious to the chattering and the potential menace to her life, swept her hand into the chest part of her armour, grabbed a small package and extended it to Kagome.

-I don't care-she replied harshly-...at least I was right and you're the miko who seeks the shards, that's obvious...Here, have it. And for you -she nodded to the hanyou-...what a shame, hanging around with a miko...

Kagome took the package, wide eyed, and watched as she turned around and retreated, pace soft, but swift. She slowly moved her foot, as it was resting over the hanyou's back, stopping him from doing something but there was no need, because he was as surprised as she.

Slowly recovering her ability, very abused, of speech, she asked, a hint of anger in her voice:

-You know her, then?

-I swear I never saw her in my life...

-She seemed to be very familiar with your face...

-Doubt it- he said, slowly going to his feet, too puzzled to insult her for the punishmen t-she was scared at first...Good she gave you that shard so easlily...I didn't liked her face at all.

-What do you mean?

-Come on, are you stupid? The look, the tone of voice. She was...

-What did you just said?

Inuyasha jumped in his spot, scared as hell "_Too many osuwaris today. This is worst than any battle"_

-Nothing! I mean...

-Why are you always insulting me like that?

-What? I didn't insulted you, I was saying...

-Kagome-sama!

Both of them turned, the voice of the monk distracting them again from the fight. The girl sighed and turned around, leaving Inuyasha behind, as usual...

-Wait!

123456

-So, this warrioress just came and gave you the shard? Just like that?-Sango asked, petting Kirara.

-Yup, she just tossed it to me...I can't blame her, Inuyasha was acting like an idiot...

-Kagome!

-Well, is the truth. But she seemed very familiar with him too...

-I've told you, I don't know her at...-splat- damn...Myouga?

-Ahhh, Inuyasha-sama, don't do that!

-I won't if you don't bite, stupid flea! What do you want?

-Nothing? Can't I be concerned for my master's well being?

-Keh! Shut up! You're only concerned about yourself...

-Inuyasha, stop it already...

-Ah, Kagome-chan, you always so respectful of the poor old fleas like myself...Are you doing any advances in the recovering?

-Yes, just today we obtained another shard.

-Speaking about that, Myouga jii-chan, a woman appeared today. She was the one who gave that shard to Kagome-sama and Inuyasha...-Miroku said, the word "woman" dancing around in his mouth-She seemed to know Inuyasha too, but he said he never saw her before...Maybe you know she is...

-If Inuyasha-sama doesn't know her, I don't see how can I be of any help...If she wasn't an enemy...I don't know, there's no woman related to my master more than Izayoi-sama, Kikyou-sama and Kagome-chan...

-Are you sure you don't know who she is, Inuyasha?- Said Sango, glaring at the monk after she saw the small of hint of illusion glittering in his eyes.

-Very sure...plus, I didn't see her very much. I was on the floor most of the time...

A general chuckle was heard.

-Or, trying to reduce her to dust, too...but I saw her well, Myouga jii-chan. Her hair was brown, and so were her eyes...she was very pale, maybe too much for a normal person, but Inuyasha said she wasn't a demon at all...she was wearing armour, and a blue kimono with a flower print.

-I have no idea, that description doesn't fit with anyone that I've seen with...

-Oh, and those...scars..she had two scars, around her neck –Kagome made a circle around her neck, trying to demonstrate the direction of the marks- ugly ones, looked like claw marks-

Myouga, wide eyed, mouth open, was looking at the girl af is she was mad.

-And she looked like a bitch, let me tell you- added Inuyasha, lying in the floor, unaware of the flea's expression- blank face, ironic smirk, and the way she spoke to me, she reminded me so much of that bastard Sesshoumaru that I wanted to turn her to shreds.

-Yes, that makes sense...-Myouga said- voice sounding strange, soft, slightly sad- that maked a lot of sense...

Kagome looked at the flea sitting on a small rock between the grass.

-You know her, Myouga jii-chan?

-I do, and so does Inuyasha...but he was too young to remember her...and she should be dead...she should of been dead long ago...but it was one of the risks...we all knew. But he didn't care at all...

-Who?

-Your father, Inuyasha...

123456

Not too far, near a pond, the Lord of the West was resting. Or pretending to do so, as he watched with no amusement the movements of the human charge he stupidly kept around and his minion, trying to figure out which one was less anoying...a very, very hard task.

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, trying to detect any menace, any stupid demon or human trash that could interrupt his not much needed rest. Instead of that, he gained the knowledge of his half-brother's proximity, and some insecurity. But it wasn't the half-breed presence what caused his nose to twich uncomfortably. Something else was in the air, a scent that reminded him of...home.

Yes, it smelled like home...but in past tense.

It was time to head for the western lands again, he thought. The hunting of the one who insulted him done already, a powerful sword gained, the use of a not so powerful one discovered...There was nothing more here for him to do. But the life of the lord of the west _in_ the west wasn't as full of...diversion... as he wanted to.

He cursed the scent that made him think so much. He would have to find a way to dislodge himself of the human child, there was no use of a pet for him...again..._again?_

-Sesshoumaru-sama!

He looked down, startled. The small form of the child –"_Brown hair, pale skin, freckles..."-_ faded inmediatly under his gaze, leaving place to a little black-haired girl, smiling, her hands in front of his face, cuping a butterfly.

Sesshoumaru turned his head with a growl, still wide eyed.

-Not now Rin.

The little girl shrugged and left, running towards the pond, laughing

-"_What was that? Impossible...and why... there, why with them?"_-Sesshoumaru's right hand dug into the earth, claws poisoning the soil and killing the grass -"_They found it? The tomb?"_

He lifted himself from the ground and turned to his minion.

-Jaken, stay with Rin.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, my lord, are you leav... – the small youkai sighed- too late...Rin! leave that! It's...poisonous!...

The youkai lord leapted to a tree and headed towards his hanyou brother's campfire.

123

Alright, end of chapter 2. I'd like some reviews, but I don't care. Just…read it, at least!


End file.
